Pequeña celosa
by Akasuna D' Shun
Summary: La pequeña Raki (13 años) se pone celosa de que su Maestro Kiki (25) tenga un romance con una chica, que obviamente, a ella no le agrada. Y buscara la manera de separarlos :3
1. Chapter 1

Nota : Estos personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada

... ...

Habian ido a vacacionar , despues de tanto trabajo y duras peleas. Lo merecian . Pero Raki, no se veia tan feliz. Sentada sobre una roca, veia golpear las olas casi a su alrededor. No le importaba mojarse. Se sentía triste.

Por suerte, su amiga Selene, una niña rubia y preciosa, la vió a lo lejos. No dudó en acercarse a ella, dado su carácter cariñoso y afable. Se preocupó al verla asi.

- Raki...¿Qué haces ahi? Mira, estás toda mojada y podrias caerte. Ven, te llevaré a la cabaña...- La tomó de la mano suavemente e intentó llevarla con delicadeza. Pero Raki se contuvo.

- No quiero ir allá - Raki no la miraba.

- Pero...¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Selene se agachó a su lado y ya ni le importó mojarse también.

- ¿Viste a mi sensei Kiki ? - Raki esta vez la miró a los ojos, con tristeza. La rubia volvió a ver a su sensei, que estaba sentado sobre la arena conversando amenamente con una joven de pelo negro muy liso - Lo viste.

- Si, lo veo. Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cúal es el problema? - Le sonrió Selene - Se ve contento y tranquilo.

- Si. El problema no es él,¡Sino ella!

- ¿Ella?

-Si! Ella! - Los vió Raki, haciendo pucheritos - Ahora le pone más atención, todo es ella. Ya no quiere más a mi...

Selene se dió cuenta que Raki estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar. No iba a permitirlo, asi que intentó calmarla.

- No digas, eso. Tu sensei te quiere mucho. Mira, sólo estan conversando, nada más. Como quién conversa con cualquier persona.

- No es asi, Raki. ¿Viste como la mira? No es lo mismo...

La rubia la miró con ternura, comprendiendo al fin , la angustia de su pequeña amiga.

- Yo soy la reina, yo mando aqui - Díjo Raki, decidida , pero sin poder ocultar su tristeza.


	2. Bailando

Raki comenzó a sentir frio, ya era demasiado estar ahi mojandose sobre esa roca. Asi que decidió ir a cambiarse. Selene la acompañó gustosa. Despues irian a tomar un helado y se divertirían conversando sobre cosas de chicas, entonces todo el asunto de Kiki y aquella joven pasaria al olvido.

Pero no, Raki lo pensó en todo el trayecto que duró desde los peñascos donde habia estado, hacia la acogedora cabaña que la recibiría. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Era algo que simplemente no la iba a dejar ni dormir. Pues, jamás habia visto a su sensei tan encariñado con una chica. Es decir, él sólo vivia para ella, para cuidarla y asegurarse que aprendiera todas las tecnicas que le habia enseñado su maestro, Mu. Y ahora pasaba esto. Ya nada podria ser igual.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? - Dijo finalmente, la pequeña pelirroja, luego de haber estado callada como un sepulcro. Selene se alegró.

- No lo se, pero me encantaría saber - Dijo la rubia imaginando que le diría algo divertido, agradable, como ir a jugar algo con los chicos , un partido de voley...

Se equivocó.

- Le presentaré a otro chico a ella y asi se interesará en el otro y dejará a mi sensei - resolvió decir Raki, cambiandose la blusita y secando su pelo con la toalla.

- ¿Otro chico? - Selene se sorprendió - Vamos, ¿No crees que exageras? No vaya a ser que esto sea un error de los peores y tengas que pagarlo luego, Raki.

- Un error? ¿Porque seria un error? - Raki estaba ciega de celos y apenas lo demostraba su carita tierna - Ella está queriendo destronarme y no lo voy a permitir! Además la vida es asi...no siempre ganas.

- Tu misma lo dijiste, debes aceptar las cosas como son - dijo Selene.

- No - Respondió Raki, viendo pasar a través de su ventana a un joven muy parecido a su maestro, Genbu de Libra - Listo, ya está decidido.

- ¿Genbu? - Observó Selene.

- Si. El.

La rubia rió, graciosa.

- Si ambos se parecen un poco. ¿Qué dirá ella?

- Se fijará en él y asunto arreglado.

Nada sabía Kiki de lo que estaba pasando con su pequeña Raki. El seguia atontado con la joven , que respondia al nombre de Ginger. Lo divertía con sus chistes y locuras. Nada podría salir mal.

- Podriamos ir a tomar un refresco, ¿Te gustaria? - Le dijo Ginger, mirandolo a los ojos.

- Claro que si, vamos - Respondió levantándose junto con ella, pero al quitar la toalla de la arena, una cucaracha enorme le salió al encuentro logrando sobresaltar asi al pobre caballero de aries, que no pudo evitar poner una cara de miedo al verla. Pero Ginger, acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con bichos de esos, estiró su pata y de un pisotón hizo papilla al enorme insecto, salvando asi a su principe. El cual le sonrió bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

- Lo siento, no debí asustarme. Me agarró desprevenido - Decia el caballero, que no veia como ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan - Resolvió decir, Ginger, mirandolo con ternura. Tenia unas ganas de besarlo, pero no era este el momento.

La cabaña, tenia detrás de ella una casa club, donde podian divertirse a su gusto, un restaurante, un bar, karaoke, etc. Fue en una fiesta, que se realizó por la noche, donde Raki llevó a cavo su plan. Selene sabia que esto iba a acabar muy mal. Pero su amiga no entendía razones.

- Piensalo... - Selene la seguía en todo, hablandole como si fuera su conciencia.

- Ya esta pensado - Fue la respuesta fria de la pelirroja, en tanto la dejó sola, casi oculta, para acercarse al caballero de Libra, que conversaba alegron y un poco mareado, con un par de amigos.

Raki se acercó a él cuando los demás se habian ido y le dió un jaloncito del brazo. El caballero volteo a verla, extrañado.

- ah! Hola Raki, !Si eres tu¡

- Si. Disculpe que lo moleste - Le sonrió - ¿Ve a esa chica de allá? - Le señaló disimuladamente a Ginger. El caballero la miró, realmente era hermosa.

- ¿Porqué no la saca a bailar? - Le sopló al oido - Está solita, ande vaya y saquela a bailar.

"No era mala idea", pensó el caballero y se abrió paso entre la gente que bailaba en la pista, hasta llegar hacia ella. Ginger estaba sola, pues Kiki habia ido a traer unas bebidas.

- Mucho gusto, señorita - Le habló el caballero, dandole la mano - Mi nombre es Genbu, ¿Le gustaria bailar conmigo?

Ginger se derritió como manteca al oir aquel joven guapo, que la invitaba. Pensó que no estaria mal aceptar. Asi que le dijo :

- Encantada...

Y el caballero tomó su mano y juntos se deslizaron entre las parejas y se pusieron bailar.

Cuando llegó Kiki con los refrescos, se sorprendió al no ver a Ginger, esperándolo. Mientras Selene y Raki observaban la escena sentadas sobre una mesa, tomando cada una su copa de surtido.


End file.
